drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Teslan
Email: Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Brown-Black Height: 5'8" Weight: 160 Age: 20 Place of Origin: Ebou Dar Stats Rank: Warder Weaopon Score: 8 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Bastard Sword Secondary Weapon: Throwing Axe Tertiary Weapon: Throwing Knives History This is just a basic bio to start me going, my characters name is Teslan. Born in Ebou Dar he is now 18 years old. Of a small branch of the royal house he has had a nobles education and because of the nature of Altarans he has at least some experience of duelling. In the manner of young men in Ebou Dar he spent a lot of his time carousing women, fighting men and getting very drunk in taverns. He spent the majority of his time with his best friend and drinking companion, Darod. Now, after many years of such behaviour the two of them got caught in a fight between 5 other men, having both emerged virtually unscathed they boasted of their skill in arms, getting drunker by the minute. Then Teslan made a foolish claim that he could best a warder. This made the surrounding men laugh at him but with his back up he pursued the claim and swore he would leave for Tar Valon to prove the claim within the week. Despite protests from his mother he had made the claim and his pride forced him to go. Darod said he would accompany him as ?it might be amusing to see your pride take a beating? which he was in no doubt would be the result. He left after a couple of days with a dozen retainers and a wagon to keep him on his way, he travelled up from Ebou Dar to Lugard and on to Caemlyn. After a few days rest he continued on to Tar Valon going through Braem wood. They made camp about two days from the city with dragonmount in site. The next morning at dawn, as they began to ride brigands attacked them, although the attack was held off four men died and Darod took an arrow in his left shoulder. Seeing his friend in serious danger of death Teslan rode on without burying the dead men so Darod could be healed at Tar Valon. Riding as fast as possible with Darod in the wagon didn?t bring them close enough to the city to try and ride on over night so once again camp was made but sentry was kept and hopes of getting to an Aes sedai were still there. Only disaster struck, whilst Teslan was asleep the camp was attacked again but before he was awake from the noise he was knocked out stone cold and when he woke at about midday the camp was deserted. There were no bodies and no sign of Darod. In despair and self pity he remained there for a few hours before making his way on foot as the horses had been stolen. Three days later, footsore and hungry, he found himself telling his story to a sister, who suggested he take some time to rest and watch the warders practice. Only a brief description to be updated later if poss. depending on what shape the plot takes: Medium height for an Altaran, he is dark haired with more than a few scars but only one obvious one along his left jawline. He wears the bright clothes typical of his country but since the robbery he has little money to buy more clothes and has only those he came in. He is a pleasant character but feels guilt at his friends death and blames himself. Since his arrival at Tar valon he has swiftly learned his lessons and progressed to the rank of trainee and now tower guard with small incident. His last outing was to cairhien to rescue an Aes Sedai where he received quite a few wounds. He remained in cairhien whilst these healed and has just returned to The tower to increase his skill and find a bond partner. Over the time he has kept to himself mainly and made few friends. The journey still haunts him and he waits, as ever, for vengeance. Category:WS 8 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios